he's my Pharaoh!
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: yugi has been friends with the Pharaoh since birth! Yugi has seen it all but after a meeting Yugi finds out he's marring his beloved Pharaoh! can Yugi handle the throne? or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

DH- haha Shade I will make a Pharaoh Atem and Yugi fanfiction what do you think?  
>Shade- that your insane<br>DSSA- why is that Shade?  
>Shade- well over a million people on fanfiction wrote a Pharaoh x Yugi story<br>DH- well I havent made a Egyptian story yet and I want a Pharaoh x Yugi one  
>Shade- well as long as Atem has a story<br>Atem- hey! DH has put me in some stories!  
>Ultimatesonic33- hey guys<br>DH- hey Ulitmatesonic whats up little bro?  
>DSSA- yeah whats up?<br>Ulitmatesonic33- nthing I heard you guys fighting  
>DH- oh sorry<br>Shade- well lets start this story!

Yugi Mutou walked along the shops looking at the colors and shapes of every thing not really caring. his friend Royou was next to him chatting, trying to get a reaction out of his friend, "hey Yugi are you thinking of the Pharaoh again?" Royou asked and Yugi stopped in his tracks, "Royou!" Yugi shouted, "just because he's the Pharaoh doesnt mean I crush or something like that! he's a respected man" Yugi looked softly at his friend and smiled, "but a man can dream Royou" and his friend nodded.  
>You see Royou and Yugi work for the Pharaoh, Yugi was born there and work only for the Pharaoh because his mom was always the one watching him. Yugi and the Pharaoh were great friends and often talked. but what everyone didnt know was that Yugi had a crush on the Pharaoh for years, Granted everyone thought that they were brothers because they looked the same.<br>Yugi was fair skinned, had tricolored hair which was gravity defining. beautiful violet eyes that almost looked like Amyehits it matched the tips of his hair which stood in spikes. he was small for the age of 19.  
>Pharaoh was tan, with the same gravity defining hair, but his eyes were cirmson same as the tips of his hair, which was tricolored he has three blonde bangs that shoot up into his hair and of course spiky. Pharaoh was 23 and good looking for his age. he had a bariton voice which Yugi loved. Pharaoh was a few inchs taller then Yugi.<br>Yugi sighed. he really did like the Pharaoh but there was a small chance the Pharaoh liked him back. "Yugi! we have to get back! Pharaoh will wonder were your at if your late!" Royou called out and Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, "oh!" he said in surprise. earlier the Pharaoh intinvted Yugi for lunch and if Yugi would happen to be late Pharaoh would freak out and go looking for his close friend. "Royou wait up!" Yugi yelled out chasing after his friend.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked outside of the Pharaoh's room. he heard a 'come in' and entered the room. "Pharaoh?" Yugi asked the sleeping body on the bed, he heard a grunt. "Pharaoh its me Yugi" Yugi said and then a tan hand came out from under the covers, waving to come over Yugi stood really close to the half awake body of the Pharaoh, the tan hand reached for his and Yugi grabbed it. with a shake Pharaoh popped his out from under the covers, "hey" he said sleepily, Yugi smiled, "hey you gonna get up?" he asked, and Pharaoh groaned, "I dont want to" and Yugi thought for a minute, then grabbed the side of the covers. [three, two, one] and Yugi pulled the covers upward and Pharaoh fell out of bed on the other side. Pharaoh's head popped up, "what was that for?!" he asked and Yugi smirked. "you need to get up" was all he said and went to open the window, as he did a cool brezee went around him. Yugi loved it. "its beautiful today" Pharaoh said behind Yugi and placed a hand on the sill, just outside of Yugi's who was blushing madly because of the closeness. "yeah it is" Yugi said softly.  
>"whats wrong Yugi?" Pharaoh asked, "its nothing Atem" Yugi winced, no one can say that name. Pharaoh only laughed, "okay you know that I dont care if you say my name right so there's no reason to get tense" he said and placed a warm hand on Yugi's shoulder, "but you clearly said because you became Pharaoh no one was aloud to say your name anymore" Yugi pointed out, "but your my friend Yugi your aloud" Pharaoh said and shrugged, "whats wrong with that?" Yugi sighed, "nothing's wrong with that" and then smiled as another cool brezee entered the room. "now lets get to lunch Im hungery" Pharaoh said.<p>

after lunch Pharaoh was battle training and said that Yugi had to join him, Yugi watched Pharaoh, and grunted inwardly. he watched as tan skin of stomach show when Pharaoh's arms came up to swing to sword down. the muslces on his body fexled and smoothed on Pharaoh's body, Yugi could swear when Pharaoh ran by he winked at him. Yugi watched until they took a break, Pharaoh walked over to where Yugi was sitting and sat at his feet, back turned towards him, "you okay?" Yugi asked and Pharaoh panted out, "water please!" and Yugi handed him his water, Pharaoh gulped some down noisily some water dripped down his chin, Yugi shivered. when Pharaoh was done, he leaned against Yugi's knees, still panting. Pharaoh's head was in Yugi's lap, his eyes were closed. Yugi didnt mind it that much, seeing since Pharaoh always leaned on him when he was tired or bored. "hello you in there?" Yugi poked Pharaoh's nose, then Pharaoh blinked open his cirmson eyes, "just tired" he breathed out, "how about you try Yugi" he said and Yugi flicked him on the nose softly. "no thanks" he said and raked his fingers through Pharaoh's hair, sounds of happines came from Pharaoh's mouth, making Yugi smile.  
>"Pharaoh lets go again!" on of the gruads shouted out, and Pharaoh grunted. getting up with ease, he turned and smiled at Yugi, "thanks I needed that" and Yugi smiled "your welcome Atem" and smiled at his Pharaoh, who nodded and walked away.<p>

After battle training, Yugi had to follow Pharaoh again to the throne room. the throne room was bright and huge to Yugi, he felt small. "Yugi?" someone called out his name and he turned, Royou was there with Bakura, his master, Joey was there with Seto, and Tristan with Tea. he knew each one and also knew Pharaoh was being force into marriage with Tea, and Yugi hated it. Royou mouthed 'good luck' and spoke softly to Bakuara, who meerly nodded. [good luck with what?] Yugi thought as he was led up to the throne, as Pharaoh sat down Yugi took his place to stand right beside him on his right. "I have called this meeting to start" Pharaoh said in a loud voice that shook everybody, "Tea you will start" he said and Tea stood, "my Pharaoh I must say why would you call off the wedding in such a short notice? it has upset me greatly" she said her voice smooth a honey, Pharaoh sighed, "Yugi can you go get me some sweet milk, please and thank you" Pharaoh asked and Yugi, "of course" Yugi said then darted out the door. [why would he want sweet milk now? and why send me when someone else could have done it? I usally stay the whole meeting why the change?] all these thought swere going through Yugi's head as he entered the kitchen. once the milk was done Yugi returned to the throne room to hear shouting, he paused. entering to room slowly but quickly, Yugi's name had been called out by the Pharaoh and his head snapped up, "he will never understand the power that comes with the throne! marry someone who understands it!" Tea shouted at the Pharaoh, who hissed,"he will learn! I have chosen him and thats final!" and then he paused, everyone noticed Yugi standing there, Pharaoh stood up. "Yugi Im sorry you had too hear all that" Pharaoh said hanging his head, Yugi stucked in a quick breath, "so basically I have to marry you?" he asked his voice almost cracking, Pharaoh looked at him, his eyes filled hope, "yes" he said and Yugi sighed [no I dont beleive it and now Im going to leave] he thought and turned away from his Pharaoh, "bye" he said and ran out of the throne room, "YUGI!" he heard Pharaoh call out but didnt turned around.

DH- pant pant, whoo!  
>Shade- two more to go!<br>DSSA- I hate you both  
>DH- not my falt your the one who made the bet<br>DSSA- but a dress?  
>DH- yep sorry bro<br>Shade- I will get a camara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ulitmatesonic33- ha! I have taken over my sister's story! now to put in some ninja's and cars!  
>DH- CALEB!<br>Ulitmatesonic33- crap! Yami, Yugi, Atem, Brian save me!  
>DSSA- not on your life<br>Yami- I second that  
>Yugi- well I could but I wont<br>Atem- sorry  
>DH- *growling* caleb its Egypt how can cars be there if its olden Egypt?!<br>Ulitmatesonic33- well there could be you never know  
>DH- *grabs plastic baseball bat* oh really?<br>Ulitmatesonic33- CRAP!  
>DH- *laughs evily*<br>DSSA- as DH chases Ulitmatesonic33 with that plastic baseball bat lets start where we left off  
>Shade- AIBOU! PUT THE BAT DOWN!<p>

{few weeks later}

Yugi was in the kitchen baking a loaf of bread, when arms wrapped around his waist for the first time, "Im sorry" the person said, and Yugi paused, "I dont want to hear it" he said and pushed the Pharaoh away, "now go" he ordered the went back to his bread. "Yugi...I wanted to tell you but I didnt want you to find out that way" Pharaoh said trying to grab Yugi's arm, who only darted away, "look at me please" Pharaoh begged, and Yugi sighed. he turned and looked at his Pharaoh, "Pharaoh look, you said to everyone in your meeting that you were going to marry me, but why? and why hind the fact from me?" Yugi asked and Pharaoh moved closer so their faces were a few inchs apart, "because you dont like me in that way, Im sure you dont" he said and Yugi glared, "who said that!" he spat and this surprised Pharaoh, Yugi never got pissed off, not once in all his time with him had Yugi hissed or spat. "your friend Royou was talking to you, and you said yourself that you didnt like me in that way" Pharaoh protested, and Yugi stopped him, "look I understand okay! its just that you didnt tell me! could have dropped hints of you liking me! Ra knows how long I've like you! you tell everyone else but me!" Yugi felt like tears were coming on and blinked, "Yugi I have been dropping hints! I lean on you because I like the feeling of just being able to touch you, I wink at you all the time, and I always want to be close to you!" his Pharaoh cried out. Yugi snarled, "you could have at least told me you weren't going to marry Tea!" and Pharaoh paused, "I should have said something about that yes, but that doesnt change the fact I had feelings for since we were 10!" Pharaoh shot back, and Yugi stopped everything, "since we were 10?" he asked his back still turned away from his Pharaoh, "yes I've always thought that it was just one of those things, but as we grew I felt it more and if you remember right, when we were 13 and you got hurt, I cried" Pharaoh held his breath and then let it out, "and when you had that heart attack, I told Isis that I wanted to see you, and she wouldnt let me, I cried again and I thought you were going to die, so thats how I know this isnt just one of those things" Pharaoh shivered and Yugi turned, "Isis told me you wanted to see me, but I told her I didnt want you to see like that" he said and Pharaoh looked at him hard, "Yugi even if you do have feelings for me, I want you to know that I love you and I dont care what you look like" he said and walked closer to Yugi, "you hear me? no matter what" Pharaoh's breath was warm against the cold chill Yugi was feeling. "no matter what?" Yugi sqeuaked and Pharaoh pulled him into a hug, "yes no matter what Yugi" and Yugi finally let his tears run free, he hugged Pharaoh and cried.  
>"Yugi..." Pharaoh said and Yugi nuzzed into Pharaoh's shoulder, "yeah?" he asked his voice cracking, "I love you" Pharaoh said laying his head on top of Yugi's head.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>DH- yay! way better then the first time!<br>Shade- and thats a good thing  
>DSSA- I think you have a point<br>Ulitematesonic33- yep its okay for my taste  
>Yami- *looking at Atem and Yugi*<br>Atem- hey Yami dont worry I dont like Yugi in that way  
>Yugi- no one can take your place Yami<br>Yami- you sure?  
>Yugi- *hugs Yami* of course<br>DH- I think that you guys need some time alone  
>Shade- yeah...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DH- Shade?  
>Shade- yeah Aibou?<br>DH- Im Bored!  
>Shade- really?<br>DH- *pouting* I love you  
>Shade- I love you more<br>DSSA- TAKE THAT TO A ROOM!  
>Yami- please!<br>Yugi- aww its so cute!  
>Yami- *looks at Yugi* really Aibou?<br>Yugi- *pouts* I love you  
>Yami- *dies inside* I LOVE YOU!<br>DH- take that to a room!  
>Shdae- *laughing*<br>DSSA- to the story!

as Yugi awake for the fourth time that night, dreams of Tea coming at him with a knife was scary enough. Yugi was dreach in sweat. [I hate my life] he thought and fell back on his pillow, Tea said herself that Yugi wasnt ready for the throne and it was true, how could he help Pharaoh? Yugi groaned, "Yugi?" someone called out in the darkness, Yugi sat up, "who's calling?" he asked. "Pharaoh needs you now" another said and Yugi sat up more, "whats wrong with him?!" he asked and wrapped his blanket around him, "we dont know he just wants you" the people said and the three of them left.

"Pharaoh?!" Yugi called out from outside of his Pharaoh's room, "Yugi?" he hear and Yugi pushed open the door, he saw Pharaoh laying there, "Pharaoh whats wrong?" he asked hurrying to Atem's side, "nothing really" Pharaoh told him. Yugi glared, grabbing the side of the blankets [one, two, three!] and he tugged them up, Pharaoh was tipped off the bed again and on the other side, when his head popped up Yugi laughed, "and thats what you get for worrying me" he joked and slid on the bed. Pharaoh slid on too, watching Yugi and then sat fully on the bed, "so..." he said and leaned against the back board, "so..." Yugi mocked and crawled over to Pharaoh sitting next to him. then Yugi layed across his Pharaoh's lap, "Yugi?" Atem asked and Yugi grunted, "are you tired?" he asked Yugi and Yugi nodded, "yeah" he said and then felt blankets cover him more and a warm arm slid under his head, Yugi sighed with happiness. he was warm and happy. Yugi nuzzled the crook in Pharaoh's arm and darkness clouded his vision, soon the small 19 year old was fast asleep.

when Yugi woke that morning he was still curled up against Pharaoh, in which Yugi saw that his lover had yet to wake up, so Yugi lifted his head until their faces where a meer inch apart. he closed his eyes and took a breath, "sorry Pharaoh" he whispered under his breath and kissed pharaoh softly on the lips, and then held it there. Pharaoh tried to deepen it but Yugi kept his ground, "Yugi, you taste good, quit teasing me" Pharaoh mummered and thats when Yugi deepen the kiss, he felt a tongue licking his bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. A tongue darted in and Yugi moaned, he liked kissing Atem alot. it was almost as if the tongue was tasting him, and the kiss got even deeper. soon Pharaoh was on top of Yugi and the two were curled up together tongues battling to gain domince of one and other. Yugi moaned abit every time Pharaoh touched his leg just above his knee and on his thig, as the tongues battled the two were touching every place they could to make the other back down. Yugi found soon that Pharaoh was ticklesh and begun to tickle him, Pharaoh pushed him softly and pulled away, "Yugi thats not fair! you know Im ticklesh!" Pharaoh whined and Yugi laughed, "well its good to know your emenies soft spots" he teased and Pharaoh growled, "oh really like this spot!" and Atem touched Yugi's thig again and Yugi moaned, "okay thats not fair!" he whimpered and Pharaoh gave him a small kiss, "its so fair little one" he whispered and Yugi smiled. "little one?" Pharaoh asked as he touched his nose to Yugi's, "did you like kissing me?" he asked and Yugi nodded, "it was amazing" Yugi sighed out and Pharaoh laughed, "I bet" he said


	4. Chapter 4

DH- ha I finally got out of my writers block for this story!

Shade- finally!

Atem- oh shut up and lets start the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi frowned, the wedding was hours away and he was getting dressed now, Mana and Mai were trying the pin the wedding dress the right way but because Yugi was so small the dress had to go smaller to show off his curves, Yugi waited humming softly to himself before Seth walked in

"Yugi, Pharaoh Atem wants to say a few words to you before the wedding starts" he said helping Yugi towards the door

"Yugi?" Atem's voice asked behind the door, "Im here" Yugi whispered, the door opened a bit and a tan hand reached towards him, Yugi grabbed it and held on, "I want you to know I love you dearly, okay, I know that I cant see you just yet but I will soon" Atem said sqeuzzing lightly on Yugi's hand, "I know Atem, and dont worry I love you too" Yugi said and brought Atem's tan hand to his mouth to kiss it

"Yugi" Atem said stroking his cheek, Yugi smiled but Seth pulled him away softly, "Mana and Mai want to finish the dress Yugi" he said and Yugi kissed Atem's hand one more time, "see you soon" he whispered as he was dragged away from the door

~&~&~&~&~

the wedding was a few minutes away and Yugi was getting the last touchs on his makeup, Mana finished the dress 2 hours ago, and Yugi loved it dearly, it was white to show purity, lace covered the top making long slevees, a white robe was placed on the back for a small cape, Yugi's veil was placed on his right shoulder because his hair was spiked neaty even if it was gravity defining, Yugi's dress was tight around his hips and chest showing all of his curves, Mana said she was jelous that he had better curves then her, Yugi laughed.

"there you go Yugi your ready" Mai said and Yugi opened his eyes, "thank you" he said as Mana gave him some whiite roses.

"remeber when you see Atem no one else is there just you two and the wedding will run smoothly okay" Mana Yugi smiled, "how did you know I was nerveous?" he asked and Mana winked, "I just knew but its time for the wedding to start" she said as the doors opened and everyone lained up Yugi taking the back of the line

as the wedding started it was finally Yugi's turn to walk down, his voilet eyes landed on Atem who smiled softly at him, as Yugi reached the end Atem grasped his hand gently, "you look beautiful Yugi" he whispered softly and Yugi mummered his thanks.

~&~&~&~&~

"I do" Yugi said clearly as Atem placed a ring on his fingure, "I do too" Atem said as Yugi placed a ring on his fingure, "Yugi step forward" Manhad said as Yugi stepped towards him and kneed on one knee, "Yugi do you promise to help the Pharaoh with ruling Egypt, to show love towards everyone, to show kindness to the people in need?" he asked as Yugi answered, "I promise" a crown was placed on his forehead, "Yugi you will now be know as Pharaoh Yugi second king to Egypt!" Manhad declared as the crowd roard, Yugi stoo up, "now Pharah Atem you may kiss your husbin" Manhad said Atem leaned in and gave Yugi a deep kiss, "I love you" he said pulling away, Yugi smiled and placed a kiss on Atem's cheek, "I love you more" he said

~&~&~&~&~

the wedding party dragged on into the night as the wedding couple retreated to Atem's bedroom

"Im so tired!" Yugi exclaimed as Atem closed the door chuckling, "you know we still have something to do right?" he said joining Yugi on the matress, Yugi groaned, "do we have to make love now? Im tired" he whinned as Atem grinned, "no we can rest for a minute but we still have to before the sun rises" he said pulling Yugi closer to him

Yugi snuggled up to him, "I love you" he said placing a deep kiss on Atem's lips making the man grunt with surprise, "I love you too" Atem said huskily rubbing against Yugi who moaned, "never mind lets make love now Atem" he whispered out as Atem grinned

~&~&~&~&~

relaesing himself deeply in Yugi again for the 3 time, Atem pulled out, "3 rounds Yugi?" he mummered in his lover's ear who was panting, "I guess 1 round isnt enough" Yugi said sleepily, Atem curled up next to Yugi pulling his small body next to him, running his fingures through Yugi's hair the smaller relaxed

"so you want to talk?" Atem asked not knowing that Yugi was falling asleep, "I guess not" Atem said as Yugi gave a small sigh, laying down fully Atem snuggled with Yugi and falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- yes I did it!

Atem- you did but you made Yami mad at me

Shade- he's had sex with Yugi loads of times

DH- okay okay! tmi!

Atem- okay readers review!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

DH- Mwhahahahaha

Shade- really this is freaking me out she keeps laughing why?!

Atem- I really dont know at this point

Yami- is she broken?

Atem- I dont think so

DH- hahahahahahahaha

Atem- I take that back

Shade- well Yami and I will take care of her you start the next chapter

Atem- coolieo, um how does she start these suckers off? lets get the chapter going?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atem yawned as the sun broke the sky, Yugi was sleeping peacfully snuzzled up close to Atem's side, "dont you dare move Atem" he mummbled softly, Atem chuckled, "I have to get up sweetheart" he ran a hand through Yugi's soft hair making the smaller purr

"Atem my lower back hurts because of you!" Yugi whinned turning away from the laughing Atem, "thats your fault to sweetheart not just mine" he said between breaths as Yugi punched his arm gently

"Just get ready for your meetings today, Im staying here in the bath" Yugi said sitting up slowly as Atem dashed into the bathroom

~&~&~

Atem sat on his Egyptain throne bored out of his mind until the doors of his throne room opened to show Tea and Anzu, dressed presentably, "Pharaoh Atem Im sorry I missed the wedding but I came on a different note, I demaned you dewed Yugi at once!" Tea snarled out his husbins name making Atem stand, "Tea I will not dewed my husbin on your Ra damned wishs!" he snarled at her

Tea tooked a step back, "Pharaoh Atem" she started as Atem snarled, "Princess Tea I want you to leave my palace at once! and never speak ill of my husbin!" with that Atem's grauds escourted the two out of the palace

Atem sighed and sat back down, [oh thank Ra she's gone!] he thougt as the doors opened again, showing a very beautiful Yugi walking in, Atem smiled, "you look beautiful Yugi" he said as Yugi walked up to him and kissed him deeply, Atem was shocked, "what was that for?" he asked

Yugi smiled, "I love you that much" he said as Atem pulled him onto his lap, "well I love you too beautiful" he said nuzzling Yugi's pale neck, which made the smaller giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DH- aww it ended on a sweet note!

Atem- you have this all planed out dont you?

DH- yep!

Shade- this is nice not ending it bloody or crapy

DH- hahahahaha its true anyway review! please!


End file.
